Erik Draper
Erik Draper is a character from QIA. He is a Vice-President of the QIA and a member of the Echelon, and as of June 2020, he is the Director of the London Hub, replacing traitor Brent Hall. Biography Background Erik served for about 30 years within the FE ("Unnatural"). He also knew Jarrad Foley from Foley's days within the Echelon. ("Fugitive") Sarah After Agent Sarah Cunnington was first brought to Erik's attention in October 2019, he ordered Sophie King and Jack Harringer to begin secret surveillance on her. ("Manchester", "Glasgow", "Geneva", "Unnatural") Erik visited the London Hub in November 2019 to conduct a series of interviews of all staff, for undetermined reasons, during which he extended the hand of friendship to Ethan Taylor, should he ever need it ("Revelations"). While interviewing Sarah, he offered her a job in Geneva, though she declined. He also requested from her a copy of the translation she was working on for the Echelon. In a private conversation with Sarah, Director Hall informed her that there are those within the Echelon who have their suspicions about Erik's loyalties, and so she therefore provided him with an erroneous copy of her translation work. ("Mary") In December, while visiting Geneva, Erik met up with Sarah and offered her a job again. He also told her that the Echelon - of which he is a member - considers her dangerous, and that he suspects a mole is operating within the London Hub ("Geneva") - this would later be corroborated by the USB drive that Jack Harringer gave to Enora Gallou in Dubai ("Dubai", "Jilani"). Unbeknownst to Sarah, Erik was also responsible for orchestrating Jonas Gessner's tests on her, and ensuring that she would be rescued in time by Agent Taylor. ("Geneva") Following Sarah's absonsion as a fugitive, Erik began helping her, both financially and tactically, although he has had to remain distant given his status within the Echelon ("Fugitive"). In late April 2020, he also sent Ethan undercover to infiltrate The Circle. Not long after, he discovered that Jack had been wrongly arrested and imprisoned in the Void and, with no other allies left, he tasked Sarah with breaking him out ("Unnatural"). Erik next sent her to Rome to tamper with the evidence that would otherwise be used at Jack's trial. Unfortunately, she was spotted by Vicky Wells and later arrested by Dan Hamilton and brought back to 2020 to stand trial, a fact that led Hall to call him and gloat, insinuating that Draper would be next. ("Northolt") After Sarah's conviction at trial, Erik was called by Captain Hafiz, who begged him to help. Erik told her that he could only do something if she could find evidence that Hall was working his own agenda, against the interests of the QIA. After Hafiz brought him evidence that Hall had ordered the hit on Tom Burt, Erik ordered Hall's arrest and pardoned Sarah of all charges, allowing her to return to the QIA ("Hall"). At around this time, Erik also contacted Agent Denny Franklin and asked him to break Hall out of custody in order to "prove" his allegiance and become a double agent. ("Denny") London After Hall's expulsion, Erik took over as the Director of the London Hub. Upon his start there, he outlined his mission and highest priority: to root out all the corruption within the QIA, and restore it to what it had once been. One of his first assignments, however, slightly contradicted this mission statement, as he ordered Tasneem Hafiz and Denny Franklin to go back into the Toledo mission and interfere with it by bringing in Diego Romas and his would-be killers, in order to stop Hall getting Romas. ("Sides") After learning that Hall had seemingly had someone break into the London Hub's computer network, he authorised Charlie Beck to make contact with an online hacker friend, whom Charlie claimed might be able to help recover the files. Meanwhile, Mike Duncan informed Erik that the person responsible was Denny, and Erik was forced to authorise Hafiz to begin keeping closer tabs on him, even though he knew that Denny had only done this under Erik's own authorisation. ("Adam", "Denny") Meanwhile, with the help of Denny, Erik had been systematically working his way through all those employees within the Hub that were still loyal to Hall, such as Katie Dunham and Andrew Stockwell ("Adam", "Denny"). Relationships Sarah Cunnington Erik is very protective of Sarah, having offered to help her on several occasions, and being instrumental in keeping her safe following her expulsion from the QIA. ("Fugitive") Despite wanting to keep her safe, he tasked her with breaking Jack out of the Void ("Unnatural"), and then later with tampering with evidence for Jack's trial ("Northolt"). While this led to Sarah's arrest and later conviction, Erik was unable to do anything while Hall still stood in his way. However, after he was brought evidence by Tasneem Hafiz that Hall had ordered the hit on Tom Burt, Erik was able to have Hall arrested and Sarah pardoned. ("Hall") Ethan Taylor Despite his status as a traitor, Ethan found haven and work with Erik Draper. Among his many tasks, Ethan was charged with searching for Jarrad Foley and infiltrating The Circle. Sophie King In October 2019, Erik tasked Sophie with secretly surveilling Sarah, supposedly for her own protection. Some time later, the two had a falling out, to the point where Sophie now despises him. ("Unnatural") Jarrad Foley Erik has an unknown past and affiliation with Jarrad Foley, including during their time together as members of the Echelon. Brent Hall Erik is aware that Hall is using the QIA for his own agenda and is determined to prove it. To this end, he secretly helped fugitive Sarah Cunnington during her period away from the agency. After Sarah's eventual capture, Hall called Erik to gloat, and insinuated that he knew Erik had been helping, and that this would lead to Erik's downfall ("Northolt"). After Tasneem Hafiz brought Erik evidence linking Hall to the hit on Tom Burt, however, he was able to order Hall's arrest ("Hall"). Appearances Season One *''uncredited'' Season Two 1Guest Star As of "Change", Erik is credited as 'Also Starring' for the rest of Season Two. Unanswered Questions * What caused the fallout between Erik and Sophie? * What is the nature of Erik's relationship with Jarrad Foley? Category:Characters